Favors
by Lilaea
Summary: Outtake from my fic "Witness." Spencer asks Kya for a favor... but at what cost to her? ReidxOC kind of. Does not stand alone.


_**OKAY. This is kind of like an outtake from the fanfic that i am writing. it's a chapter that didn't really make the cut when I was going through my final editing. THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN TO STAND ALONE. If you read this without reading my other fic, you might get pretty confused.**_

Spencer knocked lightly on the door in front of him. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, what he was supposed to do, but he knew that he needed to extend some encouraging words. When the door opened, he gave a small, reassuring smile to Elle, who looked rather shocked at seeing him there.

"Hey." He kept his voice cheerful.

"Hi." Elle stared at him unblinkingly, unsure as to why he'd be there.

"Are you okay?" Spencer kept the words light. He already knew the correct answer to the question, along with the false answer his teammate would give him.

She gave a smirk. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Spencer chewed on his bottom lip, moving around her without her permission to stand inside her room. Elle was strong. She was proud. There was no way she was going to open up to him without a few strong pushes.

"No, really, come right in…" Her voice was full of sarcasm as she shut the door, turning to grab a few small bottle of alcohol from the mini bar before walking past him. She made some smart comment, but Spencer overlooked it, watching as she sat down at the table and poured herself a drink.

Spencer moved to sit on the dresser across from the table.

"I thought maybe, you might wanna talk?" He kept his tone even.

Elle sighed, looking up at him with an exasperated expression.

"Don't go all 'profiler' on me." She brought the glass to her lips and closed her eyes as the alcohol numbed her throat.

"Elle," Spencer started, knowing exactly what words would trigger her to talk to him. "You got shot in your own home. And then, you came back to the BAU like nothing even happened. Thinking you might want to talk isn't profiling. It's Psych 101." She gave a small laugh.

Elle took another sip of her drink, eyeing him defiantly. Spencer raised his brows, an obviously hopeful expression on his face. Elle was his teammate. She was a part of their family. She was his sister. He hated to see her in any kind of pain.

"Please?" The word fell from his lips before he realized what he was saying.

Elle put the glass down on the table and picked up another miniature bottle of alcohol. She held it up, offering it to him. Spencer didn't drink, but he gave a small nod before moving to sit across from her at the table. He picked it up and poured it into the glass she handed him.

"After he shot me, he reached into my wound so that he could write on the wall in my blood." She spoke evenly, but Spencer could tell that her composure was breaking. I was barely conscious, but I could feel his hand in there…" There were tears welling up in her eyes, and he admired how strong she was for even trying to hold them back. She took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his. "And, sometimes, it's like I can still feel it."

"Elle…" Spencer offered her an encouraging smile. "He's dead. You're… You're right here. You won."

Elle smiled at his words. She raised her glass. "Then here's to winning."

Spencer raised his glass and took a sip of his drink, trying to mute the disgusted expression on his face. When Elle's eyes met his once more, he saw something vaguely familiar within them that caused his chest to ache. She was haunted. Just like Kya.

"I know someone that you should talk to." He spoke up finally, once Elle had finished her glass ad started to pour herself another.

"A shrink?" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't need that."

"No, not a shrink." He shook his head. What was he doing? Kya hadn't spoken to him since she had seen him and Lila together. He didn't even know if she would do a favor for him. He gritted his teeth. Elle was slipping away from him, and he couldn't lose his friend. If he had to beg Kya, he would.

"Then who?" Elle raised a brow, and Spencer could tell that she was legitimately curious now.

"My, um…" He paused. "Do you remember-" Spencer stopped talking. What was he about to say? _Do you remember the girl lurking around the BAU when we were working the Garner case? _No. Elle wouldn't remember. "My neighbor." He finally chose the correct words. "You should talk to my neighbor."

"Your neighbor can help me? The one Morgan talks about when you're not around?"

Spencer gritted his teeth again, the familiar jealousy gnawing at his insides. He took another sip of his drink. "The very same."

"And how can she help me, Reid?" Elle finished the little bit of liquid that was in the bottom of her glass before looking back up at him.

"Here…" Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out Kya's file. He placed it on the table between them, causing Elle to pick it up and skim through it.

"What is this?" She said the words only half aware of what his answer would be. Spencer waited until she sat the file down, a horror-stricken look in her eyes when they met his.

"This is Kya's file. Emmalee Johnson is my neighbor." He kept his gaze locked on hers when her face fell into an expression of recognition.

"She knows…" Elle nodded as she spoke, slightly out of breath. "She knows what it feels like." The agent closed her eyes, sadness on her face. "Oh, Reid…"

Spencer kept quiet. He didn't really know what was happening in her mind, but he didn't want to disrupt her.

"He's still out there, Reid. Liam Adams is still out there."

Spencer flinched at her words, watching as Elle stood from the table.

"What are you doing?" He stood as well, worry flashing across his face.

"I need air." She groaned, obviously frustrated. "I need air and I need to think." She eyed him. "Alone."

Spencer nodded, jotting down Kya's address on the napkin he had been using as a coaster. He then picked up Kya's file and headed towards the door.

"Reid?" Elle's voice made him stop and turn to face her.

"You'll tell her I'm sorry? And that I'll come by sometime next week?"

Spencer nodded automatically.

"And Reid?" Spencer stopped again, this time in the doorway. "Thank you."

He offered her a small smile before heading down the hallway and to his own room. He wasn't looking forward to speaking to Kya about this, but he did what was best for Elle. He sighed lightly, opening his door, closing it and taking his glasses off. He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the conversation that waited for him in his future.

**_DUMDEEDUMDEEDUMDEEDUM_**

Kya sat outside the coffee shop, looking over the newspaper in her hand. On the table in front of her was a white hot chocolate, and at her feet lay her Great Dane. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jasper lift his head up, so Kya did the same.

Spencer stopped, his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment before she looked back down at her paper. He was on his way home from the office, and had just happened to decide on a coffee run. He moved inside the café, ordering his drink quickly and making his way back outside. When he looked for Kya, she was walking hurriedly down the street. Spencer emitted a groan, going after her. He needed to talk to her. About Elle. About Lila. He needed to fix things.

"Kya?" He called, trying not to notice how she sped up when he shouted her name. "Kya, please…' He strode ahead of her, using his long legs to his advantage, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kya stopped, rounding on him. Spencer could swear that he had seen an expression of complete torture in her eyes before she steeled her resolve.

"What do you want?" There was an edge of hopelessness in her voice. Despair.

"Why are you running from me?" Spencer avoided her question, legitimately curious about her answer.

"Spencer, what do you want?" She repeated, turning her face from his for a brief moment, and Spencer thought that he saw her eyes filling up with tears.

"I…" He paused, unsure why she would be acting so emotional. His heart ached at the sight of her in pain, but he pushed the thought aside. Kya would never want him. "I kind of need a favor."

"Spencer…" Kya groaned his name exasperatedly. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, a thoughtful and disconcerting look on her face for about a minute before her expression became serene. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her gaze locking with his. The look in her eyes was one that he'd seen before. Defeat. "What do you need?"

"Elle." He stated before pausing, not really sure how to explain his predicament to her. Kya's brows rose.

"Lila's not enough anymore?" She snapped. "You sure move on fast, don't you, doctor?"

Spencer took an automatic step backward. "What? No! I didn't mean…" He shook his head. He didn't owe her an explanation. She had no right to be jealous. Hell, she probably wasn't even jealous. She was probably just lonely.

"Elle has been having some problems. With nightmares." He spoke slowly, trying to not allow the irritation he was feeling to leak into his words.

"Ok..?" Kya didn't really understand why he was asking her for anything. He had broken her enough, hadn't he?

"I was just… I was hoping you would talk to her?" He shook his head at her incredulous expression. "Listen, if you're mad at me for something that I am unaware, that's fine. Be mad. Just… Elle is my family. I don't have many people that I can talk to about things, Kya. And the fact that you've removed yourself from my life doesn't really help with that situation, does it? So, please…" He let out a frustrated sigh, somewhat relieved from getting all of the weight off of his chest.

Kya felt her jaw drop at his words. He needed favors from her, and he was using an angle to make her feel guilty? What had she done to deserve this?

"What exactly makes you say that I 'removed' myself from your life?" She was fuming now. "You all but shoved me out of it. I can't stand to think about you with her, Spencer. I…" She shook her head. "You know what. I don't owe you any sort of explanation. Tell Elle that she can some by tomorrow. I'll be home all day. Other than that, I have nothing more to say to you."

**_;_;_**

**_My heart dies when Spencer and Kya fight._**

**_OKAY. LEAVE ME A REVIEW? PLEASE? :D_**


End file.
